The Two Assassins
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: Jerusalem isn't big enough for 2 assassins and 1 target. Altaïr doesn't realize it at first but when he does it turns into a fight and then blows his mind with new complexities, what links her to Robert and the Templars? Please R&R.. M Rating soon chap18
1. Chapter 1: The Guards

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

Chapter 1: The guards

Altaïr was roaming around the rooftops in Jerusalem looking round for the Bureau; he eventually found it and dropped down. After receiving his feather and "information" he climbed back out.

'Looks like I'm gonna be busy if I want my ranks back. At least two are dead already' He thought as he looked over the edge of the roof

The street seemed to be abandoned apart from one guard, carefully and silently he dropped to the floor and assassinated him, he sensed trouble nearby and walked into a shadow, just as a guard came round the corner.

"Who did this?!" He shouted drawing his sword "I know you're there!"

Altaïr circled the guard slowly until he was behind him, he struck his hidden blade into the guards throat, however he forgot to check for guards and before he knew it three were running towards him.

'Maybe I should be more careful' Altaïr thought

Grinning slightly, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword (which ironically had only just been restored to him) came out of the shadows and waited, the guards saw him and ran in his direction, Altaïr waited until he could see the fury in their eyes, then drew his sword.

AN: Please R&R chapter 2 should come in a few hours time PS sorry it's so short!


	2. Chapter 2: Two Assassins?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

NO SPOILERS (I hope)

Chapter 2: Two Assassins?

Altaïr waited until he could see the fury in their eyes and then drew his sword, surprising the first guard totally and Altaïr killed him easily, the other two guards were amazed at his strength and speed and were also caught off-guard. He sheathed his sword as the street was beginning to gradually fill, seeing a patrol guard approach he turned in the opposite direction and quickly walked away from the area, as questions were beginning to arise.

Altaïr saw a guard following him. 'Let's see how long before they give up' he thought and ran up a wall, climbing up to the roof, he could hear surprised and amazed comments.

"I've never seen anyone do that!" One villager shouted, drawing even more attention.

"How does he do it?!" Another said

However, the guard was impressed but duty took over. "Somebody tell me _why_ he's doing that" He said rather loudly.

But the crowd ignored him as they were too busy gazing at what seemed to be an impossible feat to them. Altaïr half-smiled, but he couldn't keep his guard down.

He looked round silently and saw his interrogation target, making sure no one was looking this time, he dropped to street level and sat on a bench, after talking for a while his target moved off, Altaïr followed a few metres behind never losing sight for a second. Once they was in a secluded area Altaïr came closer and punched him.

After a few hits his target dropped to his knees and gave the information needed, Altaïr would have killed him there and then, but he said something rather interesting.

"Wait! Wait! There is another! Another assassin attacked me, asking for the same information. That is why I gave up so easy!"

"Who was this other assassin?" Altaïr demanded

"I do not know, but it was definitely a woman, very familiar to me somehow"

"I don't want to know how she's familiar I want to know who she is!" Altaïr readied his hidden blade and placed it by his throat "If you were to find out who she is and tell me, then that's worth your life."

"So if I find out who she is I can live?"

Altaïr thought for a moment, then withdrew his blade "Yes"

The man thanked him and ran off before he could change his mind. Altaïr wondered just _how_ he'd get the information, but that didn't bother him

'As long as he finds out who this other assassin is, then maybe I can find her and destroy her before she causes me any trouble' He thought. Yes, he had his plan now all he needed were the final pieces to execute. 'Maybe a little threat... or three ought to make him work quicker'

Altaïr didn't expect the information as soon as it came, he had barely had a chance to pickpocket and eavesdrop when the man came running up to him, and when he did he was very surprised at what he had to say.

AN: Sorry for short chapters but its back to school so I don't have much time, oh and slow updates something's wrong cos I couldn't get on fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3: Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

AN: I was listening to 'Sweet Amber' by Metallica when I started this

AN 2: I only normally update this in the library at school, but I'm trying to update whenever possible

Edit: I really messed up the plot in this so I re-doing bits that don't add up

Chapter 3: Information

Altaïr crouched on a rooftop and observed the street, he had the information he needed. His mind reflected back on the man's words.

_"I have found out her identity" he cowered in Altaïr's shadow_

_"Speak"_

_"Her assassin name is Amber" He began "She was born in Jerusalem under nobility! But she has lived recently in Acre, she works for no Bureau"_

_"Jerusalem" Altaïr paused 'Born under nobility? Then how did she become an assassin?' he thought, and then spoke to the frightened man "I guess this is worth sparing your life... That is, if you can tell me where she is"_

_"I can! She's still here, in Jerusalem, I saw her heading towards the market square" he answered, worried at the assassin's expression and whether he'd already reconsidered his decision to let him go._

_"Fine" He said at last "You can live; but if anyone finds out about this then it's your head... Now go"_

The man had run away, but now Altaïr needed to find this Amber and to dispose of- no he couldn't think like that if he was to re-gain his honour, even in another city he couldn't risk breaking the creed if she was innocent, as Al Mualim's words rang in his ears 'Stay your blade from the innocent!' Altaïr didn't fancy dying without a chance for redemption, he had to find a way to do this without getting in each other's way OR to find a way in which she is not innocent in order to make it plausible for him to kill her.

Turning his attention back to the streets, his eyes strayed to a beggar woman asking for money, this was normal and it wasn't the beggar woman who had his attention, it was who she was annoying. A person, wrapped in a hooded sandy-coloured cloak, it was the fact that the person's hood was up that kept his attention.

There were guards around so all 'hood' had to do was make a tiny mistake and she'd have to run 'Right into my sword' Altaïr thought with a grin.

However, to Altaïr's disappointment, she got away from the beggar and walked round the street, subtly leaving it, Altaïr followed from along the rooftops, he had a gut feeling that this was the assassin the man had told him about, his gut had got him killed but he still followed it. 'What is that person looking for?' He wondered. He didn't wait long for his question to be answered.

'Hood' turned into an empty street, which was very rare so close to the market, and climbed up the building, when 'hood' reached the top they looked round, and a pair of cold amber eyes rested on Altaïr. 'Amber?'

Altaïr drew his sword and jumped over to the rooftop she was on, she seemed to ignore him, but when Altaïr was about to charge she ran, Altaïr sheathed his sword and ran after her. The sun slowly beginning to set as the chase began.

AN: I know I promised longer chapters and I promise again I really will try but I'm trying to do fast updates whenever possible, please R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

AN: Thanks to Shadow for the review and I am reading them both, I appreciate the honesty and am trying harder at this fanfic. And thanks to Sanriko! Here's the next update as promised

Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse

'Damn she's fast!' Altaïr thought as they raced across the rooftops. But he couldn't lose her now he knew who she was 'If only I could glimpse her face'

They swerved round rooftops and streets all night, Altaïr never losing sight of her, but he had to hurry as he knew the sun would be rising soon; he had to catch while it was still dark. Suddenly an idea came to him; he stopped and dropped into the street.

Amber turned round and saw he'd vanished 'I don't like this'. She stopped and listened, trying to figure out where he was. She didn't know where he was, only that he was close... very close. Placing her hand on her sword's hilt, she was ready for a fight if he was.

Altaïr turned a few streets round the building, so far his plan was working she had stopped, now all he had to do was to avert her attention from him, and as if on cue a guard walked round the corner.

"Hey you! What are you doing up this early?" The guard said.

This was his chance, probably his only one, he threw one of his daggers at the guard (deliberately missing) and quickly rounded a corner and saw a ladder. Altaïr grinned to himself.

Amber heard some commotion but decided that that assassin must be fighting off a guard now; she was unsettled when it went quiet. 'Wait, something's u---' She was cut off as a dagger hit her in her shoulder, she groaned slightly and turned round, a guard was on the roof, shouting for back-up. 'He's smarter than I thought; however I'll find out why he's after me later' Amber dropped down into the street and took the dagger out, finding about half an inch of blood on it 'I'll head back to the house, I can explain this easy' Amber heard the guard drop from the ladder, she quickly stood back, her cloak helping her blend with the house, when the guard stopped (right in front of her, stupid guard) she stepped forward and stabbed him in his neck, he let out a pained and startled scream, realizing there was no need for silence she just dropped him. A glint in a wall caught her eye, she walked over to it, and there was a dagger in the wall. Carefully she took it out and was about to examine it when some footsteps caught her attention. 'That assassin's gone' She ran up onto the roof and kept running until she was at the Jerusalem wall.

Amber examined the dagger and there was some Arabic imprinted on it 'الطائر إبن لا احد'

"'The Flying One' So you're called Altaïr are you? I'll have to find out about you"

Amber pocketed the dagger and saw some guards turning the corner, quickly getting leaning back against the wall to blend in she went up the wall backwards and ran over the rooftops to make sure she wasn't seen.

By the time she reached the roof of the Bureau and made sure she hadn't been followed by Altaïr it was nearly midday, then she saw him down in the street hiding in the middle of a group of scholars, then exited and started to climb up. Amber hid behind a roof garden and saw Altaïr drop down. 'I've never seen him around Jerusalem; he must be from a different Bureau like me' Amber dropped back down into the street and planned on paying her interrogation target a little visit.

Altaïr emerged from the Bureau and looked round, he felt like every step he took that Amber was watching him, walking right behind him with a knife in her hands... Wait why was he getting paranoid? It was _him_ who chased _her_! Altaïr took one last look around and dropped into the street, he had to find out more about her. He knew that that man had been terrified of him... but was that enough to get him to dig up some more information?

Walking round the streets as fast as he could without drawing attention, he searched round Jerusalem for his "friend". Evening drew closer and closer until Altaïr suddenly had an idea, and rounded the streets until he found a very secluded area and as he drew very close he heard voices.

"Please! No!" He heard a pleading cry

"Then tell me!" Altaïr knew it would be Amber, because it was a woman's voice, an angry woman

"I have no idea who he is or why he's here! I promise you!"

"You'd better not be lying to me... or else"

Altaïr turned the corner and saw he was right, the man was on his knees (sweating like crazy) and Amber had her sword over his neck

"Why would I be lying to you? You think I have he guts?"

"Tell me everything you know"

"He asked for the same information you did, and asked me to find out about you, but that's all!"

"I see" She paused 'Then we're after the same target' "Very well, thanks"

Amber removed the sword and sheathed it, and turned round the corner, crashing into Altaïr, she glared at him for a second and then grinned, and Altaïr wondered what she was planning for him. Well whatever it was, Altaïr would have something better and sinister planned for _her_.

AN: Hope this is a better length, okay it's been half-term and this has been my first free day so I'm hoping I'll get a few chapters done and back in the library (hopefully) on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5: Adeela

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

AN: Thanks loads to Potzy, here's the next chap, also sorry about the long waits school works taking a long time and I was ill all weekend so that didn't help

Chapter 5: Adeela

Leaving her target Amber turned the corner and walked right into Altaïr, she glared at him and then smiled at him fakely, before pushing past. Walking away she could feel Altaïr's eyes burning into the back of her head, she just felt like he was watching, and decided to go to a place she hadn't been in years: home; then she looked down at her clothes 'I can't see them looking like this, looks like I need to lose this cover, luckily it's market season'

Amber headed over to market square, the guards were suspicious and the shopkeepers nervous but she was able to get what she needed, if she was going to go home she had to look and act normal it wouldn't be easy, this new assassin had made her worried. Turning round some more corners she found herself in the secluded area behind her house and quickly changed, she took out a loose stone and placed her stuff in there and replaced the stone. She'd been hiding things in there since she was a little girl, smiling she walked round the house.

Amber stopped outside the houses front door and wondered if this was such a good idea, pushing her fear down she knocked and Hassan, the head servant, answered.

"Ah! Miss Adeela! It's good to see you again" He beamed; Hassan was alot older than herself and had looked out for her like a guardian or even bodyguard.

"Greetings Hassan, are my parents around?" Amber thought 'It's been a long time since my real name was used' and fought back a smile

"Yes miss, just through here" He gestured

Amber followed Hassan through the corridors and rooms until they arrived into a very large room which had been lit remarkably well for its size, this room showed wealth and hadn't been changed over the six years "Adeela" had been away.

"Adeela! Darling!" Amber's mother exclaimed when she saw her daughter

"It's been ages!" Her father added

"Thanks Hassan" Amber said to Hassan, he bowed and left. Amber walked over to her parents who in turn hugged her like she'd been gone for twenty years. "Mother, Father I've only been gone six years"

"What? Did you think we wouldn't miss our daughter in six years?" Her mother said and sat down, gesturing for Amber to do the same, and she did

"Of course not Mother. Where's Alyssa?"

"She's asleep we'll tell her you arrived tomorrow mor-----" Her father started

"Adeela!!" Amber's nine year old sister Alyssa shouted running into the room and onto her sister's knee giving her a big hug.

"Alyssa, wow (to her parents) she's so much bigger" Amber said hugging her back

"Well she was three the last time you saw her" Then her mother turned a 'glare' to Alyssa "You should be asleep"

Alyssa stood up looking offended "I'm only awake because I was woken up"

"Pray, by what?" Her father asked

"I don't know, it sounded like someone climbing up the wall"

Amber felt her breath catch in her throat and her blood run cold, 'Altaïr couldn't have found me, could he?' She looked out of the window as her father gave a lecture about the safety of Jerusalem, the manor and how there were no assassins in Jerusalem. 'Except for the one of this couch and the one on the roof' Amber thought bitterly. Then realised that it could have been her sister's imagination, all she had to do was believe that, fighting her natural instincts she kept still and acted innocent.

'Even if he is on the roof he wouldn't recognise me, we have guards. I'll go to the Bureau in the morning' Amber said trying to calm herself down, she almost leapt up when she remembered her equipment was outside 'Calm down, you can still fight' She turned back to the conversations when the lecture was over.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city Altaïr was wandering round the rooftops, surprised at Amber's sudden disappearance, he thought she'd have ambushed him by now, Altaïr decided to keep searching, passing a particular building he looked in through the window and his eyes saw some very familiar amber eyes 'She's here' He decided to head back to the Bureau... and wait, she'd go there sooner or later, and his target wasn't due for another few days, he had time, just not much of it.

AN: I think this is short as well, sorry, I've run into a blank but I'll think something up and hopefully it'll be out by the end of the day good luck me.


	6. Chapter 6: Running Away Interval

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

**Chapter 6:****Running Away**

The man packed all his belongings up, preparing to leave Acre he had told Amber about that man; he knew the assassin would be coming after him very soon, but if he had been just round the corner then why hadn't he killed him then? He wasn't sticking around to find out; he was heading to Damascus hopefully where he wouldn't be found he had found out everything he could about both the assassins and had sent two pigeons saying-.

AN: This isn't actually a chapter really it's just like an interval and yes there's a cliff-hanger

Okay I'd like to thank all the reviewers and anyone who's read this so far (I've gone back to the beginning with reviewers)

**Shadow793:** Honesty's appreciated and I am reading them

**Sanriko:** Yeah that's like a problem writing long chapters but I'll try soon as the creativity and better writing skills come

**Potzy375:** Updates on the way, I'm going to be writing all day now! lol ;) They might be a bit slower for a while cos I've missed two days of school so I have a lot of catching up but I'll keep updating after school and whenever I can

Okay next chapter on the way!


	7. Chapter 7: The 'Proposition'

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

AN: Whoo 3 chapters in one day!

Edit: Once again edited things that haven't worked with the story, I changed my mind a few times

**Chapter 7:****The****'Proposition'**

Altaïr turned away from the house and headed back towards the Bureau, then something caught his eye and he went towards it.

Amber and her family all bid each other good night, when Amber reached her room she climbed out, down and got all her assassin stuff and hid it in her room; she walked over to the window and was about to shut it when she saw something on the window ledge.

LATER THAT DAY, Amber was back in her assassin gear waiting in the empty street just like the letter had asked, she was being cautious and came armed, she brought the letter out and read it again.

_Miss Adeela_

_Forgive my carelessness in giving away your name to that other assassin, but I have information for you now, his name is__Altaïr__and he comes from further north please meet me in the old market square, just after the sun has start to set_

'I knew his name was Altaïr, I wonder what else this guy has for me' Amber closed her eyes and leant against the fountain waiting.

Altaïr walked as silently as he could towards the old market square 'Just after the sun has start to set' There must be a reason for this particular time 'Maybe because the guard patrols are at their lowest now'

Altaïr stopped in his tracks when he saw Amber 'Why is she here? And where's the despot?'

Amber sensed a hostile presence and opened her eyes; she couldn't believe what she saw 'What's Altaïr doing here?'

Altaïr voiced both their thoughts "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask the same thing. What have you done with my interrogation target?" Amber answered back

"I'm meeting _my_ interrogation target here"

Altaïr was surprised when Amber smiled "The old man's crafty, he's tricked us"

This threw Altaïr off, 'Tricked us? Why? And why am I still talking to her instead of fighting?' Altaïr started walking round the fountain but gradually getting closer, Amber's eyes following him with every step he made in her view.

"So Altaïr it seems we have... a predicament"

"How so?" Altaïr asked, still pacing

"The target" Amber said sounding slightly agitated but then she smiled "Why am I bringing it up? After all, I'm not the one with the disadvantage"

Altaïr stopped pacing and turned sharply towards her "How am I at a disadvantage?"

"You have the same information as me that's for sure" Altaïr settled down slightly but the anger remained in his eyes, "But I don't have to follow the Creed"

He looked surprised "You don't?" He started pacing round her again 'I know she doesn't work for a Bureau, maybe this would be a good opportunity to find out exactly what she does'

"I know you know I live in Jerusalem, but I don't work for the Bureau there. I haven't sworn to the Creed and I don't follow it. Simple as that"

Altaïr stopped again, this time he was right in front of her, she was closer than he thought... or felt comfortable with, and he said quietly "Why are you telling me this?"

She turned round, not looking at him "Because I have an idea, a way we can both survive, our target can die and your Master is happy..." She stopped for a moment and turned around towards him "And you can be redeemed"

"How did you know I'm trying to be redeemed?"

"Everyone's heard stories about you, and being in the particular business that I'm in... I hear all the true ones. You broke the Creed and were killed, but your Master, Al Mualim, gave you another chance for your superlative record."

"You've been busy, either that or lucky to hear the right stories then" Altaïr thought and then decided it was better for him to agree, he didn't know how strong she was "What's your idea?"

Amber smiled at him again "Good choice" Then turned serious "Here's my idea"

And next thing Altaïr knew he was falling toward the ground and didn't remember hitting it.

AN: I take it you guessed what happened to Altaïr, Amber isn't as nice as I made out, she's evil lol :p


	8. Chapter 8: Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

AN: Can I make it four in one day?

AN: This is only a short one (again)

**Chapter 8:Threats**

Altaïr groaned and half sat up holding his stomach, he saw a small amount of dried blood on his stomach and felt it on his head, how could he have believed her for a second? He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light and saw he was in a cave but had no idea where. All his equipment was gone and he could sense that Amber was still close by but he felt dazed and couldn't tell where, but one question burned in his mind and made him very curious 'Why didn't she kill me?'

Chances are Amber would be returning and Altaïr was in _no_ state to fight her 'I should have killed her or at least attacked her, why didn't I? It must have been...' Before Altaïr could think of a reason Amber dropped down from a higher ledge in the cave

"Well well look who's up" And she smiled

"Where have you brought me?" Altaïr asked and tried to sit up

"Relax, Altaïr you're safer down there, as for where you are it's of no relevance you're just outside Jerusalem I knew you wouldn't have come if I asked'

"So you decided to attack me?"

"You didn't expect it? I'm surprised; I thought you were keeping your guard up" She said and knelt down beside him "Listen Altaïr if you want this target and your redemption then do it somewhere else. I'm not kidding. These wounds" She said placing her fingers on the stab wound in his stomach not looking away from him "They're only a taste of what will happen if you cross my targets again" Amber dragged her fingers across his stomach and then stood up "Be careful if you carry on Altaïr you're a good assassin, it shouldn't be your time yet"

Amber pointed to an area close by him "You're things are just there, and you're just outside Jerusalem's walls, there's scholars to take you in or your horse to take you home, choose carefully. That's the most I can help you" Amber left

'The most she can help me' Altaïr thought 'Then those aren't her free will, they're orders. If Robert is in Jerusalem then he would have ordered her to attack me and she's giving me the easy way, if Robert finds out she'll be in trouble... Why is she helping me? But I still don't know why she didn't kill me'

Altaïr rested for what felt like hours until the pain ebbed enough for him to move, he stood up and got kitted up and left the cave. He looked and saw his pure white stallion on one side and the scholars on the other. He considered Amber's words and remembered the immense pain he'd been in, then looked up and walked on towards the-

AN: Cliff-hanger, sorry guys, next chap should be up tomorrow or later (I'm on England time)


	9. Chapter 9: Big Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

AN: here you go Potzy, and I'm going have to write a looong essay soon sooo I won't have much time over the weekend but hopefully I can do it all on Friday. Also not played AC for ages so I kinda forgot what Jerusalem's like or the plot in it all I know is 'Save Civilians' 'Get information' 'Kill dude' and finally 'Run like hell'

**Chapter 9: ****Big Decision**

Amber was standing up on a view point in Jerusalem and watched Altaïr's white horse ride off into the distance. 'So he decided to leave?' Amber closed her eyes, slightly disappointed 'I thought he'd have stayed...' Amber opened her eyes again, jumped down from the viewpoint and decided to gather as much information as she could about the target.

Altaïr looked back over his path, wondering for a second if he made the right choice 'Of course I did' he reassured himself, something he'd never had to do before, he moved forward his head held high with anger and a slight look of regret.

Amber round a high building's roof, she had everything she needed and three plans ready and five different escape routes, she had effectively distracted the guards enough so patrols would be very slim at that time, she had everything ready and wouldn't get caught... so what felt wrong? She had no idea what it was but something was strange. Deciding to head home and rest for a couple of days she started to make her way home... when she felt it.

Amber knew the feel of a blade anywhere, it was after all her job, she also knew a threat, she'd made plenty of them, and being an assassin she'd picked up a sense for when she was in mortal danger... and this was one of them, and she would recognise that dagger anywhere, his dagger anywhere. Altaïr was right behind her and there was nothing that could stop him from taking her life.

Altaïr had Amber at his mercy. "So Adeela, what would your assassin counterpart do in this case? Or would you have stayed a noble?"

Amber now felt angry, very angry. "My noble side... would stay calm and reason but as for the assassin..." She forced herself to physically relax. Altaïr moved his head until his mouth was right by her ear "What would Amber do?" Altaïr felt Amber tense too late. "This" She said quietly. She twisted herself out of his grasp easily and next thing Altaïr knew he was disarmed and in trouble, she was holding onto his dagger.

"Well? 'The Flying One'... Let's see how true that is" and Amber started forcing Altaïr back 'Perfect' He thought, 'Let's see this shall we' and walked backwards and stepped onto the roof's ledge, he looked down, saw no hay bale and smiled 'She's not going to get her way anymore' then he turned round, she was confused and that's how he wanted her.

He took her confusion as perfect timing and jumped over her and kicked her in the back, knowing that her shock would buy him a few precious seconds, he hit Amber's hand and the dagger flew over to the over side of the roof, Altaïr would have got it, except Amber had recovered and she lashed out with her foot which connected solely with Altaïr's cheek, he felt blood in his mouth, he'd bit his tongue. She went to kick again but he grabbed hold of her ankle "I'm not Al Mualim's best assassin for no reason" Amber lifted up her other foot kicking him in the stomach and he felt her foot hit the stab wound she gave him perfectly, "Well guess what" and she blocked a punch "You're not anymore". Altaïr was furious now, he feigned punching her stomach and hit her face, dazing her for a second and he ran and picked up his dagger, he turned round facing her, her face already red, Altaïr swallowed the blood in his mouth taking this as the first chance he'd have to rest in a while.

Amber used her left hand to take her hood off and threw it on the floor, revealing long blonde hair and used her left hand again to push it back, then she used her right hand to bring out a dagger, she, very subtly, placed her right foot slightly behind her, balancing, waiting for Altaïr to strike.

Altaïr watched her, he felt strange but pushed it down 'She stabbed you remember?'

Altaïr took a large step forwards, tricking her into thinking he was jumping so she blocked to early and then jumped and slashed Amber across her left shoulder, he was stronger and heavier than her so she had to lean back, the retaliated and dropped down to the floor kicking upwards then lifting up and kicking down into his back. When he 'landed' Altaïr grabbed her ankle again and crashed her back down into the roof, she cried out slightly, Altaïr went to kick her in the stomach but she reached defensively with her dagger and stabbed him in his thigh, he winced in pain, shook her off and they rolled away from each other. Altaïr got an idea and disappeared heading for a certain area in the city. Amber half stood up and looked for him, she couldn't see him... She stood up and looked round, still nothing. She went to the edge of the roof and saw him heading to the Rich District, and a horrible image flashed in her mind. She jumped down off the roof and sprinted after him, not caring if anybody recognised her or panicked at the noble's daughter, stabbed and beaten, but she could not let Altaïr win... not this time.

AN: Hope the fight was detailed enough... But don't worry there should be another one fairly shortly... oops too much plot gone there


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifice and Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

EDIT: God I suck, continuity all over the place! Hoping that I've nearly got it all now though :)

**Chapter 10: Sacrifice and Discovery**

Amber ran into the Rich District and ran towards her house as fast as she could. When she arrived the door was already knocked down, she ran in and to the 'Wealth Room' at the back of the house, her parents and Alyssa were already there, Alyssa looked terrified, Amber regretted scaring her sister but she addressed her parents. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Her father said, her mother, gasping for breath stammered, "What are you- W-What are you-?" And she almost fainted, not quite but she sat down. Amber looked away and looked round the room "The door was broken down, he must be here". Suddenly Hassan came flying through the archway and into the chair, breaking it, and Altaïr walked in through it, he saw the anger is Amber before he heard it. "It's one thing for us to fight... But to attack my family, they have nothing to do with this!" Altaïr didn't look even slightly guilty, or even feel it, being an assassin had deadened his feelings. "Well it's a weak spot of yours, Amber"

"Amber?" Her father echoed.

Altaïr knew Amber would be furious with him for revealing a secret she had managed to keep so quiet for so long, and he was right. Altaïr drew his sword this time and pointed it towards Amber, her sister screamed in terror. "Ready for round two?"

Altaïr didn't wait for an answer, he jumped towards Amber and she had to take a step back and Altaïr saw her sword out in a second and she used it to deflect his blow.

Altaïr quickly doubled back his footsteps and overpowered her when she tried to strike 'What's wrong with her?' Altaïr thought, it was true Amber wasn't as strong as before. Amber struck forward at Altaïr which caught him off guard and he felt an almost blinding pain in his side but it brought his concentration back, he retaliated and attempted a strike across Amber's throat but she seemed to sense it and dropped onto her knee, his blade striking the air just above her head. She kicked out with her foot and tripped Altaïr up, now she had the upper hand and could easily kill him, she went to strike him with her blade and he rolled away, Amber's blade missing him by half an inch... if that.

Altaïr realised he was going to need something more to defeat her, before she got back on her feet he jumped up onto the rafters _(maybe they didn't have rafters__then__but oh well__this one does_ Altaïr walked silently round the rafters, waiting for a chance to strike.

Amber stood up again and looked up at the rafters trying to find Altaïr, but she couldn't see him anywhere, her family watched in horror, her father threw a protesting shout at them.

Altaïr looked down and saw Amber had her back to him, he knelt down... she didn't turn round, he jumped down and his sword went into her side, she gasped in pain and swung her sword behind her, it connected with Altaïr and he backed off, without his sword. Amber took Altaïr's sword out of her side, it was a deep wound but now she had two swords. Altaïr threw a throwing dagger at her and she deflected it with his own sword. Altaïr was wondering whether or not to bail, but he needed his sword so he circled her while half drawing his dagger all he had to do was wait and she'd lose due to blood loss, she placed one sword over her head and the other in front of her, ready for his next attack, hoping it would be soon she didn't know how much longer she could fight him.

Altaïr waited patiently to strike, Amber looked tired, she stumbled slightly and he jumped forward, drawing his dagger in mid-jump. He heard another protesting scream and his blade connected with something... but it wasn't Amber.

Altaïr looked at the sight in front of him, he had killed an innocent, at his feet was Amber... no Adeela's father, there wasn't even a way of saving him, Altaïr's dagger had hit him in his heart, if he had let it connect with Amber she would dead. Amber looked down, Altaïr took her confusion as his chance, snatched his sword back and ran, but he didn't run far, he left the roof and quietly went upstairs. Amber looked over at her mother and sister, her mother was crying, Alyssa didn't seem to understand what had happened or refused to comprehend that her father had just been murdered accidentally in cold blood. Amber's mother dropped onto the couch, and Amber ordered Hassan, who had just recovered consciousness, to take Alyssa away from the house. She sat down beside her mother who managed to control herself enough to speak.

"Why... Why-Why did he c-call you...you Amber?" She stammered "Wh-Who was h-he?"

"Okay, I'll get it out all in one go" Amber sighed "Amber's my assassin name. That man was Altaïr; we have the same assassination target"

The news seemed to have shocked her mother to her core, even more but she had stopped crying. "So that's why you came back?"

Amber nodded "I'm an honorary assassin in the Masayaf Bureau; I do on-demand assassinations it's not like my main job or anything"

"But you still kill Adeela!" She held a hand to her chest to prevent herself from getting overwhelmed "How can you do it?"

"It was hard at first" Amber admitted "But now it's easy for me"

There was silence for a few minutes, "But it's worth a lot of money, and by doing this I can make sure that Alyssa _won't_ follow my way"

Her mother nodded in understanding "I see; now I know why you were so quiet earlier, during that lecture about Jerusalem's safety... You've fought that man before"

Amber nodded "Our paths have crossed very frequently over the last few days that's for sure." Amber suddenly looked at her mother worried "I don't want Alyssa finding out about this"

"She won't, I'll think of something"

Amber looked down at her wounds and realised that they had stopped bleeding and she could hardly feel the pain anymore. She stood up, walked round, picked up her weapons and pocketed them all, then turned back to her mother.

"I have an advantage" Her mother looked at her "Altaïr follows the Creed," And she recited it "'Stay your blade from the innocent' is the first. And Altaïr has killed my father, he's broken the Creed, if I tell Al Mualim, his master, and then he'll be killed. I'm heading out to the kingdom and then onward to Masyaf. Altaïr will be dead" Then Amber looked down "But maybe I should stay, won't I be needed?"

"Adeela, or Amber I should call you, how strange that sounds," And she stood up and walked over to Amber "I can tell that you won't rest until your father is avenged, so do what you must do to settle you, then return to myself and Alyssa and leave it all behind with this Altaïr's death."

Amber smiled and nodded, what she didn't know was that Altaïr was listening and ran out of the house, preparing to head her off; out of Jerusalem she would have no outside help without revealing her assassin status. But part of him couldn't, and wouldn't, believe that she would give up being an assassin.

Amber packed everything she needed for the trip and set out, keeping low profile in Jerusalem and then headed out of the gates and got onto her horse.

AN: Okay I think this is longer in words than the others... think.

Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11: Altaïr's Ambush Interval

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, shame.

AN: WARNING this is only another interval with a summary of the story so far! With a little bit of the story here preparing for the next chapter (Warning to Potzy: cliff-hanger!).

**Chapter 1****1: ****Altaïr's Ambush**

Altaïr had just silenced the final guard in the area, it hadn't been easy but now all he had to do was wait for Amber to appear.

SUMMARY:

Altaïr arrives in Jerusalem and gathers information, learning that there's another assassin in the city. He finds the assassin, Amber and chases her through Jerusalem. Altaïr tricks Amber into a fight with guards but she finds out his identity and decides to go back to her old home. Amber returns home and Altaïr finds out about it and decides to interrogate her but before he does they both get a message to meet at the same location by their interrogation target and he leaves Jerusalem. Amber tricks Altaïr by secretly seducing him (with her looks) and kidnaps him, giving him the choice to leave. Altaïr returns to Jerusalem and him and Amber fight on the rooftops. Altaïr runs and Amber follows him to her home where they fight again and Amber's father is killed accidently in the fray by Altaïr when he sacrifices himself. Amber's mother supports her going to Mayan to tell Al Mualim that Altaïr has broken the Creed and he decides to stop her at all costs.

Okay and now I'd like to thanks everyone again who has reviewed but my biggest thanks goes to Potzy who has reviewed the most and most frequently.


	12. Chapter 12: Perfectly Executed Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Desmond Miles/Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

AN: Okay just heard I was wrong and will change Al Mualim homeland to Masyaf, I got the places totally mixed up and have changed it so that Amber lives in Acre

**Chapter 1****2: Perfectly Executed****... Confusion**

Altaïr was sitting on the top of the watch post when he saw a white horse in the distance and he could hardly make it out or the sandy coloured cloak on it but he knew it was Amber, he stood up and walked over to the edge and drew his dagger and waited for her to get closer.

Amber rode on to Masyaf, unaware of the trouble ahead; she thought that Altaïr was still in Jerusalem, probably looking for her. She didn't realise he was half a league in front of her, and she was riding right into his trap.

Altaïr's trap was simple and idiotic, mistime by a second and he could easily be dead. Amber drew closer and Altaïr waited until she was almost beneath the platform, and he jumped off the platform.

Altaïr had mistimed, but not by much, he still landed on Amber's horse but his dagger went into the horse, not Amber. The horse collapsed throwing them both off and Altaïr landed on top of Amber, his dagger had been thrown away from him. Altaïr should have moved so they could fight... again but he didn't want to, or know why he should. Instead he just whispered. "Should we fight again? Or is there something... else?" Amber was taken aback by his question but she just stared up at him and felt something strange, deep inside her, she'd never had this feeling before, and then she turned her eyes away slightly, just enough so she wasn't looking at him.

Altaïr had felt different about her ever since he had seen her when he had killed her father; he thought she'd just been full of anger, ambition and lies. But he had seen the determination in her eyes to protect her family, the sadness for when her father died and now a look he didn't even recognise in her eyes, he felt almost bad when she looked away from him. Altaïr stood up and held out his hand. Amber accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. How could his feelings about her change with one look?

Amber let Altaïr pull her to her feet and she saw something different in the way he looked at her, sure he had just tried to kill her but now he helped her, it didn't make sense to her. She saw that that distant look almost reflected the way she felt inside, whatever it was she felt about Altaïr she knew he felt the same, but she didn't know how she felt, but she was sure he did.

Amber turned her back to Altaïr. "Why are you helping me? I was going to get you killed"

"You helped me" Altaïr said simply

"That doesn't answer me" She said, Altaïr felt her voice had changed.

"I don't know I just am. But it's hardly in my nature... or my job"

Altaïr placed his hands on Amber's shoulders and slowly turned her round to face him. He saw she was blinking back tears. He moved forward and attempted to give her a hug.

Amber suddenly remembered something Alyssa said and backed away from him. "The other night Alyssa said she was woken up by what sounded like someone climbing up the wall." She stopped and glared at Altaïr "Was that you?"

Altaïr thought back. "No, when I arrived she was already awake"

Amber was really confused, 'Is he telling the truth?' Amber kept her glare even, 'But who could it have been?' She ran a mental list of everyone who knew she was an assassin and knew where she lived. 'Robert knows could he have hired someone to watch me?'. Altaïr kept silent while she thought. Then she suddenly looked at him, fear in her eyes. "I need to get back to Jerusalem; fast"

"Why?" Altaïr asked. "I'll explain on the way, but I think Robert doesn't trust me anymore, that's all I'll say for now" Altaïr was about to ask more questions when suddenly Robert's soldiers appeared around them and they were surrounded. "What are you doing?" Amber asked them, "Robert said that you have 'served your purpose'" Altaïr risked a look at Amber, she was looking confused (still) but there was also a slight look of fear. "Then Robert should know..." She drew her sword "That his men don't stand a chance". Altaïr followed and drew his sword as the guards drew closer, their swords drawn in an attempt at arrest.

Amber and Altaïr stood back to back, the soldiers formed an offensive circle around them and one, on Amber's side charged forward, she took a side step to the left and struck down killing the guard. Then Amber jumped forward, her sword struck into one guard's neck, her foot connected with another's face, she back flipped and killed the guard she kicked. Altaïr waited as two guards ran forward, he side stepped as well and struck in both directions and both the guards fell down dead, then he threw one of his throwing daggers to the left which hit another guard right in between the eyes, he saw one sneak up behind Amber and he threw another one at him, hitting him in his side, he cried out and Amber swung her sword blindly behind her and it took the guards head off his shoulders (needless to say he didn't scream).

Altaïr stayed alert for about a minute and sheathed his sword. "You work for Robert, what was that about?"

"I don't know" Amber admitted "But..." She turned and looked at him "I think he wants me dead and Alyssa to take my place. I started training when I was nine" She'd never told anyone that and only Robert knew "Robert saved my life in Acre and I owed him a favour, a favour turned into a job offer and I took it."

"You said you didn't follow the Creed"

"I don't, that's why Alyssa isn't safe when I'm not around and I have no idea where Hassan took her. I'm going back... Robert won't get my sister; the assassinations will stop with me"

"That's a pretty steep vow to pledge" Altaïr said "I can get you back to Jerusalem"

Amber raised an eyebrow "How?"

Altaïr smiled "I'll show you" Then he started running and Amber followed him, but he wasn't heading for Jerusalem... just yet.

AN: Hope that was interesting enough, probably really confusing!

Oh yeah Happy Holidays


	13. Chapter 13: A Change In Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Desmond Miles/Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

**Chapter 1****3: A Change In Plans**

Altaïr headed over to the nearest town Amber followed him, more out of curiosity than anything, but she still followed him. When he arrived he hid behind a wagon.

"What are we doing here?" Amber whispered to him

"You'll see in about ten seconds" Altaïr answered, when she looked at him confused he nodded to their right "Look"

Amber looked to their right and saw two guards... on horseback, she looked back at Altaïr with a smile "I'd have never guessed, thanks Altaïr, you're smarter than I first thought"

Altaïr smiled back and then saw the two guards dismount their horses, he tapped Amber lightly "Let's go" Amber nodded and followed him as they snuck their way over to the two horses, they stopped behind the guards. Altaïr pointed to himself and one of the guards, then he pointed to Amber and the other guard, Amber smiled, she knew exactly what he meant. They both crept forward lightly, side by side; keeping low profile and then both assassinated their targets at the same time. They picked up their guards and dragged them over to the wagon and placed them behind it. Then they went back and mounted the horses, Amber on the black, Altaïr on the white, blending in they started to leave the town.

However, one of the guards went saw something behind the wagon, and then he saw their two horses being ridden by two strange people, and then he recognised one of them... Amber had never found her hood after she had taken it off on the roof and she forgot how many people would recognise her... he quickly shouted out to all the other guards in the area. Amber turned round "Oh no, I forgot" she said as she placed a hand on her head and remembered she hadn't found her hood. "Altaïr, we're gonna have to run for it"

"Where?" Altaïr asked

"We need to get to Acre! There I can re-disguise myself and _then_ we're gonna have to go to Jerusalem and find Hassan"

"Are you sure?" Altaïr looked round at the guards running towards them, he was doubtful that even he and Amber could get past _all_ of these guards.

Amber looked round as well "Yes I'm sure" She pulled on her horses reigns and he reared up and charged forward, but she was weaving her way around the guards as opposed to charging straight through, which is exactly what Altaïr did as he followed her, once they'd got past the thick front of the guards they galloped straight to Acre, charging right through the occasional flanks of guards, they made a barricade at some point but they just killed the guards and passed through.

After a few hours they reached the Acre gates, there were two guards at the gate.

"Who goes...? Oh it's you Miss, please come right through" One guard started and then he and the other guard opened the gate, they passed through the gate and Amber looked round, and then she looked at Altaïr.

"Hey Altaïr... Was it you that killed that doctor?" She tilted her head inquisitively.

Altaïr didn't answer, but he gave Amber a look which she somehow knew meant that he had. She nodded her head slightly and looked away from him, "What's wrong?" Altaïr asked

She looked back at Altaïr, a slight smile pulling at the corner of the lips "He was my target before Jerusalem, I've just been wondering over the last few hours if it was you who beat me to him" She looked away from Altaïr again, then she walked her horse over to a bale of hay and dismounted, she turned her head slightly and Altaïr saw where he had kicked her a few hours ago a bruise had formed on her cheek and it was still slightly red around it, he saw it while she was tying the horse up to a wooden railing.

"Where are you going?" Altaïr asked her

She looked up at him "I need to sort some things out first, mostly in the Bureau, but I'll be back in a few hours. Sorry, you'll have to find something else to do for a while."

Altaïr nodded, "If we set off for Jerusalem tomorrow the that'll give you time to sort everything out, calm down and get a good disguise for the trip, you can't be recognised. I can find us a place for tonight."

She smiled at him "I'm not sure why you're actually helping me... but thank you Altaïr"

Amber waited until the street was empty and then climbed up onto the roof, she looked back at Altaïr once and then she disappeared from view. Altaïr had a bad feeling but would he follow her? In the end he decided against it and shook his bad feeling away. He easily found a room for them for the night and paid for it, leaving no name.

Altaïr left the building where his room was and his bad feeling returned... stronger than before and this time he couldn't shake it off. Eventually he gave in and climbed up onto the rooftops preparing to find Amber, but he didn't really remember Acre and could only remember where the Bureau was, he decided to start there.

Altaïr reached the Bureau, but as he stopped just outside the entrance he heard voices, sounding like they were arguing... And one of them was Amber's. Altaïr felt panic rise in him when he thought he heard a blade being drawn, Altaïr's senses weren't deadened, and the argument had stopped. And Amber was in trouble.

AN: Okay first chapter for a few days, you're lucky I have French, English, ICT and Biology to do for the next couple of days... Okay maybe it's me that's stupid but that might be the last chapter for a few days, I'll write as often as I can to ease the cliff-hanger but I have a pretty good idea... but it might take this up to a M rating :P


	14. Chapter 14: Word on the Street

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Desmond Miles/Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

AN: Had absolutely LOADS of work to do and still stressing now, didn't help my laptop broke twice! Okay for Potzy and Vampire'sVanity here's the next chap, it may seem like there's a lot of fast forwards… and in all honesty there is but I hope you follow it okay.

AN: Oh yeah there is a short profile for Amber on my profile page.

**Chapter 14: Word on the Street**

Altaïr jumped down silently into the Bureau, he could vaguely hear a quiet voice, which he knew was Ambers. He edges closer to the archway until he couldn't move any closer without any being seen by the Rafiq.

He heard Amber say the painfully familiar words "I am not a traitor"

Then he heard swords being drawn, Altaïr checked his hidden blade "This could've been avoided" He recognised the Rafiq's voice from when he'd assassinated Garnier de Naplouse , the 'doctor' as Amber had called him earlier, in this same district.

Altaïr's trained ears picked up the sound of metal connecting with flesh and he heard a groan, then a body drop to the ground, Altaïr entered the room his eyes saw a dead assassin on the floor and the Rafiq was backed up against his desk with his hands raised in the air, Altaïr saw Amber's sword had blood on it.

"Remember I don't follow the Creed, I could kill you without remorse or consequence," Then her tone went from cold to demanding in a heartbeat "Now… Tell me!"

"Okay Amber, but I only know little… What I hear from the street" The Rafiq said, lowering his hands into more a calming gesture "I fear Robert has her"

"Robert?" Altaïr echoed angrily "Robert de Sable?!" He was confused, 'What would Amber have anything to do with him?'

Amber glanced at Altaïr but then looked back to the Rafiq and lowered her sword "Does he plan to use her in exactly the same way?" She asked him

The Rafiq looked solemn "I believe so"

Altaïr saw Amber's furious expression turn sad

"Why did I not think of this?" She said

"Clearly you still trust him"

"Even though I thought it went years ago" Amber said, quietly

Amber angrily sheathed her sword "I need to get back to Jerusalem"

"Without tagging along I still need to kill Talal"

"Yeah you do don't you?" Amber said and sighed "We'll leave tomorrow

Altaïr simply nodded, Amber walked out ahead of him after saying goodbye to the Rafiq and receiving a new hood, which she wore immediately, and Altaïr could sense that she was shaken.

"Did you get a place?" Amber asked

"Yes, it's that local run down place a few streets away"

Amber just nodded and led the way

Later that night

Altaïr could hardly believe the room only had one bed, part of his mind was trying not to fall asleep as he didn't trust Amber, still, and trying not to get too close to her, but the other part of his mind was trying to fight the other side and do the opposite. Resisting the increasing pressure, he eventually fell asleep.

Amber waited until she heard Altaïr's breathing turn steady and deep, she turned on her side to face him, he was facing her and still had his hood on 'Clearly he doesn't trust me' She carefully got up and dressed and equipped herself, she took her hood off the table and heard Altaïr turn over in his sleep she turned around and saw he was on his other side, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, she tilted her head slightly, never thinking she'd see him this peaceful. She put her hand 

to his hood, tempted to see his face, but then she bit her lip and instead raised her hand and kissed it. Then she stood up and wrote a note.

The next morning

Altaïr woke up, he opened his eyes, blinked twice and then sat up with a start, he looked beside him and saw it was empty; he looked around the room wildly for her, afraid she would jump out at him with a knife. He relaxed after a few minutes and saw all her equipment was gone; he got up and saw a message on the table:

_Altaïr_

_Sorry for just taking off but I knew it wouldn't be safe to enter Jerusalem again together. I have a horrible feeling about these targets of yours and I don't advise carrying on with them, just go with my feelings, please._

_For your sake, I hope we don't meet again._

_-- Amber_

Altaïr re-read the message many times and decided to head for Jerusalem to see some people, and Talal was only one of them.

In Jerusalem Rich District

Altaïr had dismounted his horse and came in with the scholars again. He had deliberately avoided the Bureau, not willing another argument with Malik and collected every bit of information there was about Talal, hoping that he'd meet Amber again… But he didn't. In the end he decided to return to Malik, before his sight or mind became clouded and he became distracted again.

In Jerusalem Middle District

Amber dropped down into a building, it was empty apart from a desk in the room, and there were no doors directly into the room from outside, there was a door into a training room. The man sitting at the desk heard her drop in amongst the orders being shouted in the next room

"Adeela, glad to see you back here!" He greeted, his French accent made him stand out against all the Arabic.

She bowed slightly in return "Greetings Master"

"Back in the respectful phase?" Robert de Sable asked and he stood up and went to the other side of the desk

"Sorry Robert" She stood up and smiled slightly

"Good of you to drop in, I was getting worried"

"What? Robert de Sable, the great Templar, worried about his assassin?"

Robert laughed quietly "Actually I was" He saw her smile

"Any problems?" He turned serious

"Nothing other than what we expected"

"And it's taken care of?"

"Not exactly"

"You failed?"

Amber bowed her head, afraid to look at him; Robert could be vicious when he wanted to be, even to her. But he raised her chin up to look up at him.

"Don't worry; I have a job for you, surely you remember our old friends?"

Amber smiled; she didn't expect Robert to trust the two Templars together again at all, let alone this soon.

AN: Okay so hopefully a cliff hanger here, and a bit more revealed about Amber's past.


	15. Chapter 15: Sibrand

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Desmond Miles/Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

AN: Okay I know I've skipped forward like half the game but this is where the most action happens… well so far. And I've gone into a lot of detail about the assassination of Sibrand because it's my personal favourite, along with William of Montferrat; these are also my two favourite Templars, along with Robert de Sable, lol.

**Chapter 15: Sibrand**

Altaïr was in Acre's Middle District after getting the old Rafiq's permission, he was surprised that the Rafiq had been kind at all, but he had been happy to furnish Altaïr with details while apologising to him for doubting his loyalty, but Altaïr had assured the Rafiq that he had been at fault and had apologised. Altaïr was heading up North West of the District, he saw two Teutonic Knights whispering, he sat down on a bench nearby and tuned his ears to listen to them amongst the crowd chatter and beggars.

"His paranoia knows no bounds" He heard one whisper, and the other said about him planning something at sea

After a short conversation another knight came over and scolded them for whispering and maybe planning against Sibrand and ordered the patrols to be doubled.

Altaïr realised that Sibrand must be hiding in the docks if he was that paranoid. He knew that his next stop was at Saint John's Gate, he saw two men talking, and he waited until a guard patrol had passed and the beggars had lost interest then heard about one of the men delivering a letter from Sibrand, he waited until the men had finished and then went up to the one with the pouch and snatched the letter.

He then knew, from the letter, that Sibrand would be retreating to his private and going out to sea, 'I'll have to strike before then… Otherwise Sibrand will be impossible to reach'

Altaïr decided to walk around the Middle District and see what else he could find, when he was in the Northeast section he heard the name Sibrand being shouted, it was an order for people to surrender their vessels to Sibrand before they were taken by force. Altaïr stood in the shadows and waited for the man to finish then as soon as he walked off after his rant Altaïr followed him, still in the shadows, until they were out of the guards sights, then Altaïr went up behind him and hit him. The Despot grunted in pain but turned around and hit Altaïr back after a short bout of punches and blocks Altaïr felt a powerful punch to the back of his head, Altaïr turned round, a courageous citizen had joined in, and Altaïr saw several others in the area

'I better hurry and make this guy talk; otherwise I've got a real fight on my hands'

While Altaïr was slightly distracted the thug and the Despot hit him again at the same time, the thug hit him in his face while the despot hit him in his face. Altaïr could feel the blood coming out of his nose, and he wasn't happy, he knew the thug was stronger so he focused his attention on him, mostly defending to avoid any more bloodshed, and several hits he knocked the courageous citizen unconscious and after a short time the Despot submitted.

… Five minutes later

Altaïr was sitting on top of a view point thinking about the Despot's words while cleaning his nosebleed.

'So Sibrand has claimed over a hundred ships and has established a perimeter in the open water. At first I thought it was in case Salah al-Din (Saladin) invaded, but it appears I was in error. The perimeter is to prevent King Richard, Sibrand's own king, from getting reinforcements… What could possibly motivate him to commit such treason?' Then Altaïr thought back to William of Montferrat, another Crusader 'William had also planned to betray King Richard while he was absent, and one of those letters from the Rich District said about "your man in the harbour" they must have meant Sibrand… What links all these men together?' Altaïr thought, but he knew he had to focus on Sibrand; he dove down with a Leap of Faith into some hay.

… Later that day

Altaïr only had one thing left to do: Kill Sibrand. He had the feather, he knew exactly where Sibrand's ship was, knew where the guards would be stationed and how to get past them, his only problems would be the archers, but his path only involved two archer posts, his only other problem would be leaping from post to post, Altaïr had spent time practicing leaping from post to post and ships, but if he was successful he wouldn't be able to spend time and be cautious, he'd just have to have a little faith. Altaïr summed up all of his investigations with simple sentences, to clear his head.

'Sibrand has been made mad with his fear of the Assassins and he's hiding in the docks believing he's safe on his private vessel. But all he's done is ensure I know exactly where to find him…'

Altaïr had stocked up on throwing knives before hand, he heard commotion as he approached the docks, and he saw a small crowd and went half way through it, blending in with the crowd. He saw a well dressed knight 'Sibrand?' Altaïr thought, he was shouting at a kneeling priest. Accusing him of betraying him.

"No! I have not! I lead a simple life!" The priest stammered, obviously terrified

"Simple? Simple indeed, you wear the same clothes as that assassin! Walk the same way!" Sibrand shouted

"I've only ever been loyal!" The priest said, Altaïr shifted himself slightly so he was against the wall and had a perfect view.

After a bit more accusing and defending, Sibrand raised his sword high above his head and brought it down on the priest, Altaïr almost flinched, 'Sibrand's a barbarian! Killing a priest?!'

"Let this be a lesson to every one of you! Whoever betrays me will meet the same fate!"

Then he walked over to a soldier who handed him a horned helmet 'That's him,' Altaïr thought

"Stay vigilant men!" Sibrand shouted as he put on his helmet, and then he turned back to the crowd, "Report any suspicious activity to the Guard. I doubt we've seen the last of these Assassins." Then he went back to his guards but Altaïr heard him say "Persistent bastards…"

While the crowd was dispersing Altaïr headed up to the northern part of the docks and onto a jetty, he checked no guards were looking and started leaping onto boats and posts towards the first archer tower.

… Ten minutes later

Altaïr had dispatched both the towers and the guards around the small island fort; Sibrand's ship was in sight. He waited on the small island until Sibrand passed by and quickly jumped across the boats until he was on the one attached to Sibrand's boat 'How convenient' Altaïr thought ironically.

He carefully climbed up the side of the ship, making sure his head wasn't sticking out, but so he could still see, his eyes followed Sibrand, as best he could, he heard Sibrand shout something in a language Altaïr didn't recognise and then he was walking right by Altaïr's hiding place, as soon as he was out of eyeshot he climbed up and jumped, hidden blade ready.

But then he felt something sharp connect with his shoulder and he landed on the floor, he looked and saw a throwing knife and he groaned. He heard Sibrand shout something and he went out of Altaïr's sight, Altaïr was furious, who could have possibly seen him.

Then he sat up and looked around the ship, he saw a throwing knife being spun around a hand in the corner of his eye, he looked and his mouth almost dropped open.

… Amber's side

Amber had been sitting on a box watching the same side of the ship for over twenty minutes, ever since Sibrand had boarded the ship, she crossed her legs. Robert had forced her to leave William of Montferrat for his own means, making him vulnerable and he had died later that day. Robert knew Altaïr would be after Sibrand, just as he had William, and ordered Amber to protect him, Robert knew that Sibrand had always had… a soft spot for Amber.

She thought she saw Altaïr's white hood and a small smile came to her face, she uncrossed her legs and made a gesture to Sibrand, she knelt down in front of the box and brought out a hidden dagger. Sibrand shouted in German to his men and walked carefully onwards, he heard a groan and turned around, he shouted, in German, and then ran below deck. Amber watched Altaïr, spinning another throwing knife in her hands and she stood up.

Altaïr was furious, how could he have missed her? Then he realised he had been concentrating solely on Sibrand. He sat up, his left hand clutching his left shoulder. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Same reason I didn't kill you in Jerusalem… I told you not to carry on with your targets" She said, sitting down again

"Since when have I obeyed your orders?" Altaïr took the dagger out "Here's some advice, the heart is generally on the left side of your body" He put some emphasis on 'left'

"You have one? I'm impressed" Sarcasm thick in her voice

"What? And you do?" Altaïr questioned

"I know more about you than you think"

"Humour me, what could you possibly know about me?"

"Everything the Templars know about you. Born in Masyaf, orphan, trained by Bureau at 13, quickly became the 'star' of the Assassins"

"Alright so you know a bit about me. But why is an Assassin doing a Guard's job?"

Amber stopped spinning the dagger, she just glared at Altaïr

"None of your business" She said coldly

Altaïr smiled lightly 'She gets wound up too easy…' he got ready to throw the knife, then his smile faded "Never heard of an Assassin Templar before"

"You just figured that out?" Amber smiled.

"So you work for Robert de Sable? And Sibrand?"

"Sibrand works for Robert, and King Richard, he is a Crusader Altaïr"

'Does she not know about the treason?' Altaïr thought "Why did you admit you're a Templar?"

"It doesn't matter; because you won't live to tell anyone" She said, almost like a child would say it

She quickly threw the knife in her hands, Altaïr had been waiting for her to do that, he threw his and they connected in mid-air with a 'clang' and landed on the wooden deck. Altaïr stood up and quickly drew his sword, Amber already had hers drawn and she circled around him, it was only now Altaïr looked around 'This ship is huge!' He fixed his concentration back on Amber again

"Can I ask you something?" Altaïr asked

"You just did, but go ahead" Amber replied

"Where did a Templar learn all of an Assassins moves and tricks?"

"Robert asked a highly skilled Assassin to train me… and he did" She answered

"Who was it?" Altaïr asked

"Yeah because I'm gonna tell you that" Then he heard her mutter "Wouldn't believe me if I did"

Altaïr made the first move, a simple stroke which she blocked easily. Then after a few swipes at each other, the real fight began.

… Below Deck

Sibrand was pacing, all of his guards were around him, ready and tense, listening to the commotion from above

"Relax Master, she'll be okay" A high ranking officer tried to calm him

"That man took down William of Montferrat and twenty of his guards in a single fight and escaped with barely a few scratches!" Sibrand said, fear rich in his rather thick German accent.

"They were only rumours, and Amber's strong" The officer said

"She is, you're right" He admitted, but he still paced

"Nobody calms him down apart from Amber, you should know that" The soldier next to the officer whispered

The officer nodded and cast him a concerned look, Sibrand had removed his helmet by now and suddenly there were two crashes from above, one after the other, causing Sibrand's head to jerk upwards, the officer and the soldier swapped wary glances as everything went quiet.

… On Deck

Altaïr struck Amber's hand and she dropped her sword, he then did a few sword swipes and she jumped backwards, Altaïr picked up Amber's sword, she shook her hand, sending droplets of blood on the deck. She observed their injuries, Amber had a slash on her cheek and several on her arms, stomach and legs, and Altaïr was in pretty much the same state.

"What are you waiting for Altaïr?" She said

"For you to…" He jumped forward "Drop your guard!" He finished the sentence; Amber brought out her hidden blade and moved to the side, slashing his side. Altaïr groaned and then turned around, she had a short sword.

Altaïr carefully reached his hand behind him and felt his short sword was missing "Clever" He said

She simply smiled, Altaïr wanted to keep the odds roughly fair, he got Amber's sword and threw it over the side.

Altaïr jumped forward, Amber jumped as well even though she knew Altaïr was stronger, he overpowered her and she landed backwards, but as soon as she hit the wooden deck she straightened her legs upwards with as much power and she could, sending Altaïr over her head and several feet away. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to force herself upwards; Altaïr flipped up to his feet and saw Amber, still on her knees and breathing heavily.

'She's tiring fast and it doesn't look like she's been in a fight for a while I'm guessing, she's a little rusty, our last fight went on for longer than this' But Altaïr doubted that the blood loss helped, he was started to feel a little light headed himself, her hidden dagger had caused the deepest wound so far.

"Not been in a fight for a while eh?" Altaïr said rhetorically, which earned him a scowl off Amber.

He walked over to her and placed his sword to her neck,

"I suppose I deserve this" She looked up, "But I'm only doing my job, same as you"

"Our job involves the same person, just in a different state, you were supposed to protect him and keep him alive, mine, to kill him and any that stand in the way." Altaïr said

"Thanks for the reminder" She said, rather quietly

Suddenly the door opened from the side and some guards came out, Altaïr looked to side, foolishly taking his eyes off Amber, she moved backwards and some of the guards quickly went in front, protecting her from Altaïr.

'I should have killed her when I had the chance!' Altaïr thought furiously 'I can't find against these odds, not when I'm this wounded… There's only one thing I can do' Altaïr backed up against the wall of the ship and then jumped backwards.

The guards were all shouting and ran to that side, but when they looked over, Altaïr wasn't there.

Amber stood up and, using the ship for support, she got Altaïr's short sword and threw it onto the island, but where she could still see it.

AN: Okay so I think that was my longest chapter ever… for this story anyway, and I'm really in the mood for Assassin's Creed after I went through and completed the game… again, lol. As always please R&R

And a personal thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	16. Chapter 16: Successful at Last?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Desmond Miles/Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

AN: Okay I've had a HUGE mix up with my documents and laptops and now I've lost like the next 6-8 chapters... so I have to write them all again, but I also have to do that with over 3 of my stories :( oh well looks like I've got a busy month coming up. I'm not joking I had finished this story but I lost the documents :'(

Okay, on the **third** rewrite of this chapter, I got really stumped on the way Sibrand would die cos the first two ways were pathetic, in the end I decided on the long option as it flowed better, my inspiration eventually came from a picture of Altaïr that I downloaded. This chapter is quite angsty at the end, be forewarned

Okay I've been ill for the past week or so, so that helped my writing, I was writing little bits of this in between sleeps! Lol. And I really want to emphasis here the intensity of the relationship between Amber and Sibrand, seriously, this is love for them :)

Inspiration to finish this, which ironically stopped me writing it as well, was because Assassins Creed II came out in the UK (I know I know that was ages ago... I got distracted by Dragon Age and Avatar) and I've been playing that, expect me to write another AC story but with Ezio as the main character.

OMG CAN NO ONE ELSE WAIT FOR ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD? Sorry for capitals, I never use them but I'm excited!

Thanks to reviews from Potzy and Shadow

**Chapter 16: ****Successful at last?**

That evening...

Amber had just finished being cleaned up by the ship's doctor and was back on deck, staring at the sunset, wind whipping around her. She loved the cool breeze on her face, the salt in the air stung her new wounds but she didn't care anymore. Her mind was solely wrapped on Altaïr, she knew how he had beaten her so easily: simply because she was out of practice, and that irked her. She looked over to the small fort island, Altaïr's sword was long gone by now, now she grew worried, he could be anywhere in Acre... anywhere in the Holy Land for that matter, even right behind her.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her shoulders, the wind had been blowing from behind her and she had picked up Sibrand's smell easily, so she didn't tense any of her muscles, trying to relax him by making him think she was calm. "What's wrong Amber?" Sibrand asked.

"Nothing" Amber lied; she knew making Sibrand nervous was not a good idea.

Unfortunately for Amber, Sibrand sensed she was lying, he turned her around and pushed her back against the wood of the ship. She looked away from him; they both knew she couldn't lie to his face. He used one arm to keep her in place and placed his other hand under her chin and made her look at his face. He was still in his armour but no longer wearing his helmet. "What's wrong Amber?" He repeated, his thick German accent full of concern, she looked away at him again "Look at me" And she didn't, she kept her eyes averted from his gaze. They stayed this way for a few moments.

"Why won't you look at me?" Sibrand asked, it hurt him that she wasn't looking at him, even though he'd never admit it to anyone but her, he loved her more than anything, even more than his own vessel, and he hardly ever left it. He knew she loved it here as well. If she hadn't been working on call for Robert he would have taken her to sea by now, maybe even asked her to marry him.

She looked at him eventually; she didn't want him to know that her thoughts had been taken over by Altaïr, and he no longer consumed her every thought that Robert de Sable did not own. She unintentionally bit her lip, which made Sibrand instantly realise she was worried. He felt his own immense paranoia build up inside him, but he swallowed and made himself appear calm, trying to slow his heart rate down, he knew her trained senses would easily pick it up, and then she'd feel guilty for worrying him.

"It's Altaïr..." She started "I don't think we've seen the last of him" She admitted, she was still worried that she had no idea where in the Holy Land he was.

Despite the high winds, Sibrand pushed a stray piece of her fringe behind her ear "Don't worry, I've got my guards on watch constantly, both on the ship and on the docks, besides... I have you here to protect me"

That compliment made Amber feel immense guilt; she knew he was already worried, so she decided to admit the truth "Sibrand... If it came down to just me and Altaïr... I would lose... I've fought Altaïr, about six times now, and I've only won two of those fights, and that was because it didn't start off as a fight, so I had the advantage... I don't think I can beat him"

Sibrand's heart grew heavy, she seemed to realise this because she wrapped her arms around his waist, she squeezed him slightly "Don't worry Sibrand, if it came to it, then even if I couldn't kill Altaïr, I'd buy you as much time as I could" This did provide Sibrand with some comfort, even if the thought of losing Amber terrified him, he wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his head on hers. He pulled her into him tightly, he didn't want to lose her. After all, he'd only just got her back. It had all been thanks to Robert de Sable's jealously and possessiveness that he had lost her in the first place just under a year ago.

Amber knew she'd have to get Sibrand below deck, he was safer there. A sudden 'clink' caught both of their attention. Amber released Sibrand and looked to where the noise had been. A sudden glinting caught her attention in the dying sunlight, she knelt down and saw a throwing knife in the ground, and it had the same initials as the one she found in Jerusalem 'الطائر إبن لا احد'. She turned around and drew Altaïr's short sword, since Altaïr had thrown hers overboard earlier that day "Get ready to run Sibrand!" She whispered urgently.

Sibrand gestured to his guards and many of them flanked him, going towards the plank connecting the ship to land, Amber kept looking around for any flash of white that would give her a clue where Altaïr was, but she couldn't see anything, she cursed. Altaïr had picked his moment well.

Amber walked slowly around the ship deck, she swallowed nervously, she knew Altaïr would try and creep up on her blind side, that's what any good assassin would do.

A few minutes passed, Sibrand and his guards looked fairly relaxed, but Amber was still tense, one of the guards had gone to search below deck in case Altaïr'd been expecting what had happened and Sibrand had gone below deck. But he emerged with an all-clear, and Sibrand and his guards had gone below deck. Amber eventually relaxed and sheathed the short sword again, maybe Altaïr had just been meaning to spook them... and he had done just that, she knew that Sibrand would be jumpy all night now. She sighed and took one last look around, before joining the Templars below deck.

Even through the meal, Amber was still worried, she felt strangely disconnected from the Templars, even though, in a sense, she was one of them, and Sibrand noticed. She had always considered Sibrand's vessel a home when hers was unavailable. It wasn't long after that most of the Templars went to bed, Sibrand had invited Amber into his, she had accepted. She knew that now, morning would come faster than it would have done before.

Amber had barely closed the door when Sibrand had pushed her against it and started kissing her, removing her clothes as he had already deprived himself of his. She kissed him back and he lifted her up and placed her on his bed "It's been too long Adeela" He said into her neck, she could only agree as she entered the familiar territory once again. Sibrand kissing and biting her neck while he ravaged and plundered her body beneath him, feeling very, very satisfied with her rather loud response, this time not caring whether his men heard him, Robert de Sable already knew about their affair, and Sibrand didn't care whether Robert saw his marks on her body, and it was her response that drove him on, for the first time in almost a year, he wasn't paranoid, the only emotion he felt was immense love for the woman beneath him, and he showed it when they climaxed together.

Amber had been with three men in her life, Robert de Sable, Sibrand and William of Montferrat. Her main lover was Robert as she had seen him most frequently, well until he met Maria, then he had divided his 'attention' equally between the two girls, this annoyed Maria immensely and she had become hostile to Amber, Robert assured her it was just out of jealously. She had only been with William a few times, when he had been too wound up with King Richard to control himself, she had let him take his anger out on her, intercourse had been the only way for him as he had been too much of a gentleman to hit her, but for the most part she had had an unnatural calming effect on William, which was what his men loved about her, she could control his temper. As for Sibrand, she hadn't seen Sibrand in months, almost a year, but if Amber had to choose one of them, she would choose Sibrand for love, whereas she obeyed Robert out of fear, she obeyed Sibrand out of love and respect. And Sibrand was the only one, apart from Robert, and now Altaïr, who knew her real name, but Altaïr knew because that despot had told him, and Robert knew her before she was an assassin, he had taught her to fight, but she had told Sibrand when he'd asked her.

Altaïr had been waiting for the right moment, and it was now, something about Sibrand having his arms around Amber, about him kissing her, and worse yet, sleeping with her, had irked him immensely. Now he had snuck below deck while the Templars had been feasting, he had been careful to keep out of Amber's vision and hearing, but most of the Templars had been too full or drunk to notice him. Now he was waiting outside Sibrand's cabin, using every ounce of self control to not just walk in and throttle Sibrand for what he was doing. Altaïr couldn't believe he felt so protective of Amber.

He found himself wondering just how experienced Amber must be, he knew about Sibrand and guessed she'd been with Robert as well; he doubted that there were many others, if any.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity to Altaïr, the noise died down, Altaïr heard a person moving, and he assumed it to be Amber and hid. He had the only hiding place he could find, but it meant he couldn't see. He heard the footsteps go on deck and he entered Sibrand's room and saw Amber asleep in his bed, he was tempted to stay for a while but decided against it. He wondered why Sibrand had left such a beauty on her own with a crew full of Templars, but he didn't care, it made his job even easier, especially as Amber had fallen asleep. He just assumed that Sibrand's crew knew that Amber was off limits to them, Altaïr knew that Sibrand was far too paranoid, which probably made him immensely possessive of Amber, probably easily jealous as well. He carefully left the room and crept on deck. He saw Sibrand; he had dressed into his armour quickly and was wearing his helmet. Altaïr scowled into the back of Sibrand's head, the helmet would make it considerably more difficult, but with no Amber or guards, he had enough time to prepare.

He carefully moved closer to Sibrand, he crouched slightly, creeping closer and checked his hidden blade silently, this was his perfect chance. Suddenly, something slammed full force into Altaïr and he and his assailant were sent into the side of the ship with a loud crash. Altaïr saw Sibrand turn around, he shouted in German again and ran off the ship, onto land, his guards following him, Altaïr felt a glimmer of hope, if Sibrand was on land then he stood a chance.

Altaïr threw his assailant off his back and stood up, he knew it was Amber "Sibrand! No! Stay on the ship!" She shouted after him, but it was too late, Altaïr was already running after Sibrand, and Amber knew that he was much faster.

Amber stood up and shouted below deck to all the Templars that had fallen asleep, waking them up in the German she knew. During their early friendship, Sibrand had started teaching Amber German. They were on deck, fully armoured and battle ready in about a minute, Amber herself was already ready and running after Altaïr, fully equipped in new Templar weapons.

Altaïr was running after Sibrand on the rooftops as he ran through the streets, flanked by his guards. Altaïr knew he'd have to be careful if he was going to get to Sibrand without getting himself killed by his guards. He started sprinting and then jumped onto ground level, dodging the Templars that had stopped to slow him down. Altaïr knew that if he hesitated that Amber would be on him in a second, he knew that she was catching up to him fast, and so he ran as fast as he could, but Sibrand was annoyingly quick in a full suit of Templar armour.

Sibrand knew that the assassin was well on his heels, and most of his men had tried to slow him down but had only been avoided, but Sibrand did have a few advantages, he knew Acre like he knew his ship, and he had an outpost full of guards barely half a minutes sprint away.

Amber was sprinting in the streets, the stopped Templars all pointing Amber in the right direction, from the looks of the complex turning path he was taking, he was trying to lose Altaïr on the way to the garrison, she was barely two minutes away, but that could be all the time Altaïr needed to kill Sibrand, Amber knew she was going to have to pick up the pace.

...

Sibrand arrived at the garrison and shouted out to his henchmen and then drew his sword, Altaïr entered the garrison and drew his sword, he knew he had quite a fight on his hands, Sibrand was a Templar, Altaïr was expecting him to be an accomplished fighter.

One of the Templars immediately charged at Altaïr, he countered it and killed the templar, he took a chance and charged at Sibrand, he blocked it with his drawn sword, deflecting Altaïr away from him and into another Templar, who Altaïr easily killed.

Sibrand retreated a few steps and the Templars formed a barrier in front of him. Altaïr cut down the ones that charged towards him and then ran forward, using his sword he stabbed the Templar in front of Sibrand, then pushed him back, using his body as momentum, then jumped forward, leaving his sword behind, and embedded his hidden blade in Sibrand's neck. He cried in pain, and then they fell back.

Amber sprinted into the garrison, she wasn't tired despite the fact that, apart from her duels with Altaïr she had rarely trained since before William of Montferrat died... All she saw was Altaïr and Sibrand fall back. Altaïr's left hand by his neck, she knew she was too late... She felt all her energy drain out of her, suddenly exhausted. But the exhaustion was quickly replaced with anger, she ran forward and drew her sword, determined to finally fight and defeat Altaïr. But Altaïr was too quick for her, he grabbed his sword out of the body of the Templar and climbed up the wall to the rooftops in record time, sprinting away from the garrison.

Amber knew she should have run after Altaïr, but she couldn't, she dropped down beside Sibrand. She couldn't tear her eyes from his face, he was dead? She could barely comprehend it, she placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, feeling tears sting her eyes, refusing to let them fall knowing that the other Templars were gathering around them. She looked to where Altaïr had climbed up the wall. He was heading in the wrong way for the gate, she could mourn for another moment yet.

Altaïr slowed his pace and stopped to catch his breath having sprinted near half way across the whole city, but in the wrong direction. He cursed as he realised that he was on the wrong end of the city. He needed to get out of the city before Amber could sort the Templars out, there was no doubt in Altaïr's mind that now she would not rest until she found him.

Amber knew the moment was over. A Templar, one of Sibrand's top officers placed his hand on her shoulder, "What are your orders my lady?" he asked.

She stood up and pointed to a group of Templars "Take Sibrand and the other Templars' bodies back on board the ship and prepare their burials. Fortunately the Assassin did not kill many of us. Ring the bells" She said, then turned to the officer "Bring all the remaining Templars to the gates, he will need to leave the city using one of them. Nobody gets in or out without being inspected, Scholars included, I know his tricks. I don't care how long it takes I will find him. I'll take to the rooftops and see if I can find him." The Templars nodded and dispersed, Amber took a final look at Sibrand before heading up onto the roofs of Acre, to try and find her enemy.

The next night

Altaïr crouched low on the rooftop outside Acre's Northern Gate, it had had less protection than the Eastern Gate. He scanned the area, frowning, everyone was being checked to leave and enter the city. A flash of a sandy colour caught his eye in his peripheral vision, he quickly dived back behind the roof garden, and glimpsed out from behind it. Amber had her hood down, looking out across the area where Altaïr had been looking only seconds before. She cursed and moved towards the roof garden, Altaïr ducked his head back into cover, watching her shadow, drawing his short sword, just in case Amber saw him.

He heard her move the covers and look into the roof garden before sighing and leaning against it. "He can be a ghost when he wants to be..." She muttered "I don't believe it..."

He heard her jump down from the rooftop, landing softly on her feet. But Altaïr knew that if she was at this gate then he had time to escape from the Eastern Gate before she could return. He sheathed his short sword back in it's place and then sprinted as fast as he could to get to the Eastern Gate. He was going to have to hurry if he wanted to escape before Amber noticed anything amiss.

Altaïr grinned to himself as he quietly left the city, using the beggars and insane to create a distraction had been the best way out of the city. He quickly grabbed a horse and raced back to Masyaf.

Amber looked out of the gate and saw a man in white riding a white horse, in the direction away from Acre. She'd lost, Altaïr had escaped Acre. She sighed and ordered the Templars to stay vigilant and wait for the next orders off Robert. She then mounted her own black horse and headed in the direction of Jerusalem. She had no doubt that Robert already knew that Sibrand's death and she needed to come up with a plan for him.

AN: Sorry about the long wait but I finally know how this story's gonna go, so updates shouldn't be too far off now.


	17. Chapter 17: True Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Desmond Miles/Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

AN: In game conversation between Altaïr and Jubair al Hakim, the eight assassination target. Haven't played AC in ages since I got a new 360 after my one broke :( so I got most of my information from Assassins Creed wikia :)

MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS FOR NEAR THE END OF THE GAME. Story for AC1 nearing it's end. Will be writing a sequel to this set in 1486, Ezio's era, from playboy to Master Assassin. Anyone up for that?

**Chapter 17: True Heartbreak**

Robert debated carefully in his mind, he knew that Amber knew more than she was reporting back to him. He just wished he knew what it was, as if his thoughts had summoned her Amber entered Robert's study, she had Sibrand's sword and bow armed with her, she had not wanted to take his helmet, nor was she surprised in the slightest to find Maria there, she scowled towards the Templar Assassin, Amber did not glare back, Maria had a special hatred reserved for Amber. Robert turned round and saw her. She, however, did not meet his eyes. "Forgive me Robert... The Assassin, Sibrand ran, I couldn't get to him in time..."

Robert saw the blood on her sleeve, she herself was uninjured so he assumed it to be Sibrand's blood. "But the Assassin still lives?" Maria asked Amber, a mocking smile on her face.

Amber looked at Robert, keeping her face composed "I have no idea how he got out of the city..."

"So you failed our Master? Yet again? And Sibrand is dead, some protection Amber-" Robert knew where this was heading, the conflict between Amber and Maria was near constant and quite violent, he raised his hand and Maria stopped talking. Robert crossed his arms and frowned

"It's alright Amber, I know Sibrand meant a lot to you, you would have tried your best... While this does not work perfectly into our plans, it is not the end of the world. Success is still possible, but we must work fast or our plan will not work" Robert raised one hand to his chin in thought.

"Robert, if I may?" Amber spoke up, he looked to her and gestured her to continue "The Assassin has only one target left before he will come after you. The Saracen, Jubair al Hakim... I have a plan, so that this will work perfectly."

Maria scoffed "Robert! This is nonsense! I say we kill the Assassin, and quickly! Before he-"

"No!" Amber interrupted "I've fought him many times, he will be expecting that. Possibly expecting a retaliation out of revenge on my part and fear on Roberts!"

"Amber is right Maria" Robert said, and uncrossed his arms "What is your plan?"

Maria looked downhearted, she glared once again in Amber's direction before gazing fondly at Robert. Amber rolled her eyes "You want a peace offering between the Templars and Saracens, correct?"

Maria's mouth gaped "How did you... Even I didn't know that...?"

"She is an Assassin, despite being a Templar she had received full Assassin training, it is not surprising that she can formulate my plans from mere pieces of information... And that would explain why several of my letters have gone missing" Robert cast a playful stern glance at Amber, she smiled sheepishly and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Forgive me Robert..." She started

"I should have involved you in the first my little Assassin" Robert called Amber his pet name for her deliberately to annoy Maria, sometimes his steward's scowls and pouts amused him, Amber smiled warmly in return before the seriousness returned "Anyway, this plan of yours?" He gestured for her to carry on as she left off.

"Have a funeral for Majd Addin here in Jerusalem. Have somebody pose instead in your shoes while you go to the Arsuf Plains, as planned, to try and bring King Richard on our side. We could not only buy you time, but in the Assassin's confusion, I may be able to incapacitate him... and finish him, for good"

Robert smiled. He spoke quietly with Maria

Amber remembered back, to think that that... ugh she didn't even want to consider the fact that she had nearly become a friend to Altaïr a few days ago. "Robert..." she started quietly as Maria left, he looked towards her "A few days ago I was attacked by a patrol of your men, apparently you had given them orders to dispose of me, saying that I had 'served my purpose'"

Robert shook his head "I thought I'd taken care of them all. As you probably know many of the Templars are... uneasy about there being an assassin in our ranks. Either that or they were Assassin troops in disguise. But that no longer matters eh?" He finished, closing the topic and hugging Amber.

She was unsure, she knew that he was hiding something from her, and his embrace felt tighter than usual, like a warning. 'Meister Sibrand' Amber thought 'I wish you were here to help me now' Robert pulled away and left, she looked at the dried blood on her sleeve, his blood, seeing the hilt of his sword and feeling the weight of his bow on her back 'But seeing the power of the Piece of Eden, it eradicated your belief in God, it poisoned you with fear, that there was nothing but this life... I wish I could have helped you, my Templar, that I could have made you believe... Maybe you'd still be alive'

...

Altaïr finally made it to Damascus, he was exhausted after trying to avoid Amber, now all he had to do was find the Bureau again, he hadn't been here in a while, and then head on to middle district, and fine Jubair al Hakim, his eighth name on the list.

...

The Templars were busy, very busy. Nobody could deny that Amber's plan was genius, but they had little time before Jubair's book burning, no doubt the time when Altaïr would strike, Amber had sent a pigeon to him from Robert, warning him to make doubles.

...

THAT NIGHT

Altaïr had the vigilante's ready to stop any guards getting to him, and to keep Jubair from running away, but Altaïr had plenty of practice at sneaking up on the guards, he'd failed with Tamir the merchant, and it made him a bit nervous, this needed to be perfect to catch Robert and Amber's attention. Which reminded him, he hadn't seen Amber, not since he'd managed to escape from Acre, which made him concerned, either she was right behind him ready to slit his throat, she was still mourning Sibrand, or she was plotting some terrible fate for him. Altaïr hoped for the second option but doubted it, he believed the third option to be true.

Jubair's voice bellowing from below brought his attention back to his mission, he was nearly there, he had nearly finished. But the nearer he got, the more confused and disheartened in Al Mualim he became, maybe... No, he needed to concentrate, he needed to trust his master. It was, after all, his ignorance that got him killed last time. He jumped down, and waited for Jubair to be in position, he checked for guards then sprinted from his cover and embedded his hidden blade in Jubair's neck, then lowered him gently onto the floor. He hadn't been as careful as he should, but he was burning the work of writers... Plato and Socrates! Altaïr would not abide by it, this work would advance the world, help for the future, message from the past. "Why! Why have you done this?" Jubair croaked angrily

"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!" Came Altaïr's calm answer, but it was his belief

"Then what?"

"You of all people should know the answer. Educate them, teach them right from wrong. It must be knowledge that frees them, not force."

"They do not learn, fixed in their ways as they are. You are naïve to think otherwise. It's an illness, for which there is but one cure."

"You're wrong, and that is why you must be put to rest."

"Am I not unlike those precious books you seek to save? A source of knowledge with which you disagree. Yet you are rather quick to steal my life."

"A small sacrifice to save many. It is necessary."

"Is it not ancient scrolls that inspire the Crusaders, that fill Saladin and his men with a sense of righteous fury? Their texts endanger others, bring death in their wake. I too was making a small sacrifice. It matters little now: your deed is done... and so am I." Then Jubair died, the town bell started to ring, and Altaïr knew it was time to return to Masyaf, and quickly.

...

Robert looked out of his study, having just read a letter from Damascus, Maria was sitting at his desk, Amber standing next to it. He turned to face them. "As expected, Amber was correct, Jubair al Hakim is dead. I shall send a message to Damascus and arrange a funeral for Majd Addin here in Jerusalem. There, we put Amber's plan into action while I ride to Arsuf Plains, you both know what you have to do."

They women nodded to him and then each other, Maria had a slight scowl on her face, Amber was expressionless. Robert knew that they were not thrilled to be working with each other, but they knew they had to, and would.

AN: This chapter feels really short to me so sorry about that. But I'm starting the next one which is the beginning of the end I'm afraid :( I like this story, thanks that you've all been exceptionally patient with me while I sorted out loads of shit and hope that this chapter wasn't a major disappointment, next chapter up soon. And this time I mean it :) Please review


	18. Chapter 18: Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters they belongs to Ubisoft, especially Desmond Miles/Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

AN: Again, info from Assassins Creed wikia and YouTube, it would take me too long to play through the whole game again just to do Jubair's funeral since my new 360 keeps achievements but not game data – have to redo AC2 as well .

Edited in game text to include Amber

Also, I could not remember for the life of me who the funeral was for, I guessed Jubair and got it wrong... Crap. I'll fix the previous chapter after I've uploaded this one

**Chapter 18: Deception**

Altaïr walked very slowly through Jerusalem after gathering enough information and disposing of the archers on the rooftops outside where the funeral preparations where, his heart had nearly stopped when he saw Robert and Amber, he had just prayed to his good luck that she hadn't seen him, he knew that Amber would be watching Robert like a hawk, and probably watching the streets for him too. He dropped into the Bureau, Malik didn't seem to hate his guts anymore, but Altaïr doubted that he respected him completely, he did get Kadar killed after all. He walked into the room.

"You've the scent of success about you brother" Malik said, Altaïr walked closer to him, this was a good sign, Malik was obviously in a good mood.

"I've learned much about our enemy." Altaïr started

"Share your knowledge then. Let us see what can be done with it" Malik said, placing a book on the table in front of him

"Robert and his Templars walk the city. They've come to pay their respects to Majd Addin. They'll attend his funeral... which means so will I."

"What is this? The Templars will attend his funeral?"

"I've yet to divine their true intentions though I'll have a confession in time. The citizens themselves are divided, many call for their lives, yet others insist that they are here to parlay. To make peace"

"Peace? Amber could easily have started rumours, after all, if what you say is correct, then her family is influential here."

Malik had a point, and Altaïr knew that Adeela's family was indeed very influential in Jerusalem, her mother was also against Altaïr for killing her father.

"True. But I told you, the others I've slain have said as much to me."

Malik returned the book after skimming through it "That would make them our allies. And yet we kill them"

"Make no mistake. We are nothing like these men." Altaïr said confidently, Malik look a little reassured "Though their goal sounds noble the way by which they attempt to achieve it is not. At least... That's what Al Mualim told me."

"So... What is your plan?"

"I'll attend the funeral and confront Robert."

Malik nodded "The sooner... The better" He said, and handed Altaïr the white feather. "Fortune favour your blade brother."

Altaïr turned to leave but then stopped and turned back to Malik. "Malik. Before I go there's something I should say."

"Be out with it" He looked a little uncomfortable

"I've been a fool"

"Normally I'd make no argument but what is this? What are you talking about?"

"All this time. I never told you I was sorry. Too damn proud... You lost your arm because of me... Lost Kadar... You had every right to be angry."

Malik looked thoughtful "I do not accept your apology"

"I understand" Altaïr felt a little crushed, he'd hoped to regain Malik as a friend

"No. You don't. I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man who went into Soloman's Temple, and so _you_ have nothing to apologise for."

"Malik-"

"Perhaps if I had not been so envious of you... I would not have been so careless myself... I'm just as much to blame."

Altaïr shook his head dismissively "Don't say such things."

"We are one. As we share the glory of our victories so too should we share the pain of our defeat. In this way we grow closer. We grow stronger."

Altaïr smiled "Thank you brother."

"Rest if you need to Altaïr, that you might be ready for what lies ahead."

Altaïr did rest. Until the day of the funeral, then he planned on finally facing Robert, and making him pay.

...

Altaïr wandered slowly though the crowds at Majd Addin's funeral, slowly making his way to the coffin. The crowd prayed than the man started speaking, but Altaïr was fixed only on Robert and Amber, she was looking around at the crowd, Robert's head did not move. They both wore Templar armour, though Ambers was much lighter and less complete, to enable her fast movement in and out of battle, also Altaïr doubted that she was as strong as Robert, he wore a helmet, she wore her hood as normal.

She looked directly at him, he could see the pure hatred for him in her amber eyes, then moved over and whispered to Robert before silently departing to the back, Altaïr was going to have to act fast if he didn't want her alerting every guard and he was too outnumbered. The crowd starting praying and chanting again and Robert slipped over to the speaker and whispered to him, Altaïr could not catch what they were saying, but could guess.

"As you know" The speaker started, Robert gestured to a side door and many Templars exited from it and others lined up in front of the crowd, the normal troops drew their swords. "This man was murdered, we have tried to track his killer but it has proved difficult. These creatures cling to the shadows and run from any who would face them fairly. But not today. For it seems one stands amongst us! He mocks us with his presence and must be made to pay! SEIZE HIM!" The speaker shouted and pointed directly at Altaïr. "Bring him forwards, that God's justice be done."

The crowd all panicked and ran, leaving Altaïr exposed to the masses of men that stood between him and Robert de Sable, although he still had no idea where Amber had gone.

The Templars all charged at him, Altaïr drew him sword and swiftly executed the first Templar that reached him. The next Templar grabbed hold of Altaïr, but he grabbed the Templars wrist and pulled it behind him before kicking him away, then countering a strike from another before slicing him across his stomach. He attacked the next wave of Templars and soldiers, he kept his eye on Robert in the background, and was still frantically trying to find Amber.

It didn't take him long to find her, when Robert starting attacking him he had to retreat back slightly, ending up on a roof. He threw a soldier off the roof and before he knew it he had the hilt of a sword smack into his face, and the blade slashed across his arm. He recognised the sword and it's wielder anywhere... Amber.

In the corner of his eye he saw Robert raise a hand, the guards backed away slightly, everybody knew that his fight between them was now personal, very personal. Altaïr struck when Amber went to, leaving her off guard, he slashed her arm in return. They exchanged a few more blows but neither landed a blow on the other, Altaïr had limited places he could strike, though her Templar armour was smaller and much lighter it still protected the majority of her body, and it barely slowed her down, he guessed that Robert probably had it specially made for her. She glared at him from under her hood, he glared back. This fight was going nowhere, exactly why the Templars interfered again.

Altaïr now had a really tough job, now he was fighting a patrol of Templars, Amber and Robert. Eventually he managed to diminish the number of the Templars to a couple, but this only increased the concentration of attacks towards him from Amber and Robert.

Then, luck on his side, he managed to stab Amber right in a weak spot in her armour, then kicked her back into the remaining two Templars, they overbalanced and fell off the roof, Amber nearly fell, clutching onto the wooden beam with one hand while pressing against her other hand against her wound, amazed and annoyed that Altaïr had hit a perfect spot against a weak part of her armour.

Altaïr smiled, he finally had the elusive Robert de Sable at his mercy. "I would see your eyes before you die" He ripped the helmet off Robert, and had to do a double take, it was not Robert under the Templar helmet, but a woman.

She turned to Amber, who was still clutching for her life to the wooden beam "Amber, go. I can handle this"

"No!" She shouted back "I promised Robert, I promised nothing would happen to you Maria"

"Promise me!"

Altaïr noticed the look of defeat on Amber's face before she swung on the bar and he heard her hit the hay cart and start running away. Instead he turned his attention back to Maria.

"I sense you expected someone else" The mocking smile on her face infuriated Altaïr.

"What sorcery is this?"

"No sorcery, we knew you'd come. Robert needed to be sure he'd have time to get away. Amber's plan was truly genius."

Altaïr noted that it was Amber's plan "So he flees?"

"We cannot deny your success Assassin. You have laid waste to our plans... first, the treasure, then our men. We could only watch as control of the Holy Land slipped away, but then Amber's plan gave Robert an opportunity, to reclaim what has been stolen, to turn your victories to our advantage!"

Altaïr did not doubt the pride and warmth in her voice as she spoke of Robert, but he doubted that their plan would work "Al Mualim still holds your treasure" He said matter of factly "and we've routed your army before! Whatever Robert plans, he'll fail again!"

Maria smirked "Ah, but it's not just Templars you contend with now!"

Altaïr was confused "Speak sense!"

"Robert rides for Arsuf to plead his case, that Saracen and Crusader unite... against the Assassins!"

"That will never happen! They have no reason to!"

"Had, perhaps..." She smiled again "But now you've given them one... nine, in fact. The bodies you've left behind, victims on both sides. You've made the Assassins an enemy in common and ensured the annihilation of your entire order! Well done!" She added the last part, mockingly

Altaïr shook his head "Not nine... eight"

Maria's smile disappeared and was replaced by a confused look "What do you mean?"

"You are not my target. I will not take your life. You're free to go, but do not follow me! When I catch up to Amber and find Robert, I do not expect you to be there."

"I don't need to follow you" Maria retorted "You're already too late"

"We'll see" Altaïr said, then jumped off the building into the hay. He needed to make it to the Arsuf Plains in time. But first... a plan formulated in his head... many theories all joined together about his mater, and they all made sense at last, as much as he hated to admit it. First, he needed to see Malik.

...

Amber climbed up on her horse, still clutching her wound. She felt guilty for abandoning Maria, but she knew her duty had to come first, Maria was a higher rank than her, she had no choice but to obey. She had to reach Robert before his audience with King Richard was granted.

...

Altaïr dropped back down into the Bureau. The bell still ringing in his ears "It's a trap!" He said as he entered the main room.

"I had heard that the funeral turned to chaos!" Malik said, taking a quick glance at Altaïr's shoulder wound

"Amber..." Was all he said.

Malik nodded grimly "What happened?"

"Robert de Sable was never here!" Altaïr relayed, furious that he had been deceived. "He sent another in his stead. A woman called Maria. Amber's presence just made us think that Robert was here. He was expecting me."

"You must go to Al Mualim"

Altaïr shook his head "There's no time! She told me where he's gone... what he plans... If I return to Masyaf he might succeed, and then, I fear we'll be destroyed."

"We have killed most of his men. He cannot hope to mount a proper attack."

"We may have thinned his ranks but Robert is clever. He goes to plead his case to King Richard and Saladin, to unite them against their common enemy, against us."

Disbelief filled Malik's face "Surely you are mistaken. This makes no sense. These two men would never-"

"Oh but they would." Altaïr interrupted "And we have ourselves to blame. The men I've killed, men on both sides of the conflict. Men important to both leaders" Altaïr wasn't entirely sure how to lead up to his conclusion, the fact that he thought their master was the main culprit behind Robert's scheme. "Robert's plan may be ambitious but it makes sense, and it _could_ work."

"Look brother" Malik started "Things have changed. You must return to Masyaf. We cannot act without our master's permission. It could compromise the Brotherhood. I... I thought you had learned this..." Altaïr didn't miss the sadness and disappointment in Malik's voice.

"Stop hiding behind words Malik!" Altaïr was getting angry "You wield the Creed and it's tenants like some shield. He's keeping things from us. Important things! You were the one who told me we could never know anything, only suspect." Altaïr said as he watched Malik pace. "Well _I_ suspect that this business with the Templars runs deeper. When I'm done with Robert I will ride to Masyaf, that we may know answers. But perhaps you could go now..."

"I cannot leave the city" Malik protested.

"Then walk amongst it's people, seek out those who served the ones I slew. Learn what you can. You call yourself perceptive, perhaps you'll see something I did not."

"I don't know" Malik shrugged, then concluded "I must think on this"

Altaïr nodded "Do what you must my friend. But it's time I ride for Arsuf. Every moment I delay our enemy gets one step ahead of me"

Malik bowed "Be careful brother"

"I will be. I promise."

"You had better." Malik added as Altaïr went to step out "Amber will most likely be with Robert, and she will not be happy with you."

"Good point" Altaïr smirked, before stepping out.

The ringing bells brought his attention back to his situation, when he reached the roof of the Bureau he saw Amber's mother there. Altaïr was definitely surprised.

"I have news for you. I know who has Alyssa, and I'm begging you not to kill Adeela, she serves the Templars because she knows no other. You can help her."

Altaïr shook his head "Your daughter has proved nothing but a hindrance to me"

"Is that so? She has stopped you throwing away your life. Here, look at these" She said and handed him a pile of documents "Please read them before you follow Adeela."

Altaïr looked to them briefly, when he looked up Amber's mother was gone. He pocketed them, he had to leave Jerusalem first, then he would look over these documents and see if Amber deserved to live or not.

AN: Okay, only Robert left. Next chapter up soon, just need to figure out an angle on Amber's role in the next few chapters, I've had so many ideas and changed my mind so many times. Any opinions or ideas would be quite good. Please review! :)


End file.
